Escape
by tHe GirL wItH tOpAz EyEs
Summary: Murtagh meets a slave girl in the palace. Will he follow his father's steps and make her his Black Hand? or will he follow a completely different path? Read to find out!
1. Honey eyes

**A.N. I hope you like this story! This is the first chapter, I hope you enjoy it! Please review! I accept ideas **** Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle, or any of the characters, plots, names, or places.**

Murtagh walked across the well-known castle corridors heading for his chambers. He was wearing his usual black robes, the red color from his sword stood out. He wasn't paying much attention of his surroundings; thinking about the last mission Galbatorix had assigned him. A small town near Surda has started a rebellion, and Galbatorix had forced him to command the army that crushed the town. There were no survivors, for Galbatorix's orders had been clear: kill everybody there. As much as Murtagh hated the mission Galbatorix had forced him to obey by using his real name, and then torturing him and Thorn. As he thought of all the lives he was forced to take he bumped into something, or better said someone. "I'm so sorry sir" he heard a soft voice say as he lost his trail of thought and became aware of his surroundings again. He looked down and saw a girl; her clothes were dirty and broken in some parts, she had her eyes closed as if expecting a blow. _She must be a slave._ He thought, for he knew there were many working in the castle and they were mistreated frequently. "Don't worry" he said, "it was my fault", and he placed his hands on her shoulders, she cringed as his hands touched her. It took a moment for her to finally relax and open her eyes. They were big and honey-colored, covered by think lashes. He saw the fear in her eyes as she realized who she has crashed into. "I am very sorry, it was an accident!" she said terrified, and again she braced herself. "It was not your fault, I wasn't paying much attention" said Murtagh as he tried to calm her. "I promise it won't happen again, sir" she said and then walked away.

As Murtagh lay in his bed, he could only think of her eyes, they bore into his soul in a way nothing has ever done before. _It's so strange,_ he said to Thorn, who laid in a bed close by. _I have never felt anything like it before. _A puff of smoke went out of Thorn's nostrils as he snorted. _You didn't see her!_ Murtagh exclaimed to Thorn. _Yes I have, and like a million times in the last hour. I just can't understand how she dazzled you when you only saw her for a few seconds, _Thorn said. _I know it seems silly, and sounds strange. I have to see her again, and maybe talk to her,_ Murtagh said as he stared into the ceiling. After a while of just lying there; he got up and got ready for dinner. He didn't like dinner for it always consisted of foolish lords and ladies who did not have anything interesting to talk about. Once he was ready he stepped out of his room and walked down the long hallways and the long stairs, until he finally emerged into the dinning room.

"Well, it was about time," Lady Falima said. She was a few years older than Murtagh, and even though beauty was not one of her qualities she was known for charming many lords, in fact she had tried to charm Murtagh to no success. "We were starting to worry you would not join us for dinner," she stated. "You know I cannot do that" said Murtagh flatly, for Galbatorix insisted that he presented himself for dinner everyday. Lady Falima understood right away that Murtagh was not in the mood for talking, he normally wasn't in a good mood when he returned from missions that Galbatorix forced him to go, especially those when he had to leave Thorn behind. After that, the meal was served and everybody started eating; all the ladies talked about dresses, laces and some other trivialities while the lords discussed issues which were not of Murtagh's interest. He could only stop to think and envy Eragon, for he was able to be with Saphira as much as he liked, eat with her, and fly around freely; a privilege Murtagh didn't have. _If only our mother would have taken me with her as well…_ Murtagh was thinking when Lady Falima addressed him again. "You seem awfully quiet, are you feeling well?" "I'm fine, just tired I just got back from a mission today," Murtagh answered. "Murtagh did you by any chance run into a slave today by your room?" she asked, intent on keeping him talking. "How do you know?" he asked perplexed, he had not seen anyone watching him when he ran into the girl. "My new slave got lost, she is quite clumsy, and I found her wandering around your room. She was quite frightened and since Galbatorix wasn't around I assumed it was you who she has run into." She stated, "I had never met such a clumsy girl, but she fixes my hair beautifully." "She did that?" another lady asked her, and they started talking again of things Murtagh took no interest what so ever in. _Now I know who she works for, _it was ironical how that small piece of information filled Murtagh with joy.

He excused himself to his room early that night, saying that he was too tired from the mission. Once in his room he talked to Thorn about the mission, how it has been and how much he loathed doing things like that. He shared his thoughts about the freedom Eragon and Saphira had. _I promise we will escape from here, and once we do, nothing and nobody will stop us from enjoying our freedom. _Murtagh said to Thorn. _I will do everything in my power to break free from this prison, _Thorn promised Murtagh. They fell asleep; their dreams were of flying all around Alagaesia, completely free to do as they wanted. Murtagh also dreamt of the slave girl and her big honey eyes.


	2. Encounter

**A.N. hey! So here is my second chapter! I ****hope you like it! Please review! You don't know how happy you make me! Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance cycle.**

Murtagh lay in his bed, still dreaming of freedom and a pair of honey eyes. A tap on the door suddenly woke him up. _Who dared to wake me up at this hour! _He thought angrily, _it better be for a good reason. _Everybody in the palace new he hated been woken up, since his dreams where the only thing that Galbatorix couldn't control. He heard the tap again. He walked to the door and opened it, he was about to shout at the person when he saw a pair of honey eyes. "I'm very sorry, I didn't want to wake you up sir" said a soft voice. He looked at her; her big eyes, freckled skin a bit tanned by the sun, and her long straight light brown hair pulled back in a braid. He also realized how little she was, she didn't even reach his shoulder. "Were you looking for me?" he asked her. "Yes, Lady Falima wishes that you accompany her for lunch" she answered. "Tell her that I said thanks, but I will not be able to accompany her, for Galbatorix wishes to speak with me." "I will" she said and was about to leave after a short bow. "Wait!" Murtagh told her, "Yes?" she answered a bit alarmed. "Will you tell me your name, please?" he asked. She looked confused; her name was something most of the people that lived in the palace were not interested in. "My name?" Murtagh nodded, "I'm Daena" then she turned and walked away._ Daena _Murtagh reapeated in his mind. _Murtagh, can we go now? _Thorn asked, _just let me have something to eat and I'll go to the training area. _Murtagh answered him. _Just don't take too long,_ Thorn pleaded; hating to be left alone, _I won't _Murtagh promised him.

After eating his breakfast in the kitchen, Murtagh went to the castle grounds. He squinted his eyes as the blazing sun hit them. He looked around, and there, standing in the middle of the field was Galbatorix and his dragon. "We will practice air fighting today, I do not want for Eragon and Saphira to escape again." Galbatorix explained. "Yes sir" said Murtagh. Most of the time there was someone else to teach him or for him to practice while Galbatorix supervised. "Last time Saphira outflew Thorn easily, it will not happen again, I will see to it." Galbatorix said angrily. _Maybe if you wouldn't make him grow so fast it wouldn't be a problem! _Murtagh wanted to shout, he hated how fast Thorn was forced to grow, he felt as if years where being stripped away from Thorn. Galbatorix got on his dragon and flew, Murtagh did the same. "Never let then be higher than you, that is an advantage," Galbatorix explained. The practiced a long time, but Galbatorix still won every battle they had. After practicing a few hours more Galbatorix landed and stormed away, disappointed with how the practice had turned out. _He is probably in a bad mood now, we should better stay away from him, _Thorn told Murtagh. _Yes, lets keep a low profile for some time, _Murtagh agreed.

It was late, and he was starving, so he decided to visit the kitchen and grab something to eat. When he was entering he saw Daena going into the pantry that had problems with the door, if you closed it you couldn't open it from the inside. Many people had been locked up in there. He new this was a great opportunity to get to talk to Daena, because when she saw him in the hallways she wouldn't talk. So he stepped into the pantry and closed the door "don't!" Daena exclaimed, but it was too late. They were both stuck in the pantry until someone else would come and open the door. "Oh no!" she said, "What is the problem?" Murtagh asked. "The door doesn't open from the inside" "What can we do?" he asked in a worried tone even though it didn't trouble him, he could open the door whenever he wanted. "We can just sit and wait for someone to open the door," Daena told him. "Let me try to open it" Murtag said. He went to the door and made a vain attempt to open it. "I think we will have to sit here and wait" he said. He pulled two wooden boxes that stood near by and motioned to Daena to sit down. Once she was seated he sat down. Daena looked nervous and fidgeted in her chair, "why are you so nervous?" Murtagh couldn't help asking. "If I don't get out of here soon, I will be in problems" she said, "don't worry I won't let you get into any problems, I'll tell everyone it was my fault; but in the mean time we have a lot of time ahead of us, who knows when they will open the door, so why don't you tell me a little about you?"`﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽ldnt i'n her chair, "tioned to Daena to sit down. once in the hallways she wouldnt


	3. Question Game

**A.N: sorry for taking soooo long to post a new chapter… this semester has been the hardest of all my high school and someone stole my computer so everything I had done was lost! Here is the third chapter I hope you enjoy it! Please review! I accept suggestions and ideas :D**

"What would you like to know about me?" Daena asked Murtagh. "Anything, I want to get to know you better." Murtagh answered. "Why?" Daena asked. "You seem like an interesting girl," he stated. "I'm not as interesting as you think," she said. "I have an idea," Murtagh said, "I'll ask you a question, you answer it and then you ask me something." "Okay," Daena answered.

-How old are you? - Murtagh asked.

-19- she answered- what is your favorite thing to do in the world?

- Flying freely with Thorn- Murtagh said – Do you have parents?

- No- she said sadly

-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…

-It's fine, don't worry- she said gently as she cut off Murtagh's apology. Sadness covered her face as she remembered something of her past.

-If it makes you feel any better I lost my parents also- Murtagh said.

-Really? - She asked.

-Yes, my father was killed and my mother died a little while after she gave birth to my brother. What happened to your parents?

-My mother left me when I was a baby, and my father disappeared some years ago when we arrived at Alagaesia- Daena explained

- You are not from Alagaesia? - Murtagh asked interestedly, he had never met anyone from somewhere else.

- No, I was born in Ilizea, but something happened with my father's business and he was threatened to death so we escaped from there. When we were in the desert my father went to look for something to eat and left me waiting for him. A lot of time passed and my father wouldn't come back when suddenly some slavers came and captured me. - Daena told her story with a sad look in her face, remembering how happy her life had been in Ilizea with her father and how in a short amount of time she had lost her home, father and freedom.

As she was telling her story Murtagh had gotten a little closer to her and put his hand on hers. When she noticed this, she looked at their hands and smiles weakly at Murtagh. "So what is your story?" she asked him. "You don't know the story of Morzan and Selena?" Murtagh asked baffled, everybody knew that story, well at least everyone in the palace. She shook her head. "Then why were you so afraid of me?" he asked Daena. "Everybody in the palace told me to stay away from you, and that you were mean. "Oh, I see." Murtagh was ashamed that everybody feared him so much; he had no idea it was like that. After a short pause Murtagh began telling his story, "My father's name was Morzan, he worked for Galbatorix. My mother was Selena and she was a slave who fell madly in love with my father. At first he would only use her for missions and things like that, everybody knew her as the Black Hand. After some time Morzan also fell in love with her and some time afterwards she gave birth to me. Morzan was a bad drinker and in one of his bad nights he threw a sword at me, and caused me this scar." Murtagh took off his shirt and showed Daena the scar that crossed his back. She gently put a finger on it and mumbled "I'm sorry," Murtagh said, "It's fine," and went on with his story. "When my mother was pregnant once more she ran away, fearing that the baby would suffer what I had. Some time after that my father was killed by Brom, he hated my father because he had killed Brom's dragon. My mother died also, so I was raised by Galbatorix."

Daena was speechless, she had no idea what to say, but now she had a better idea of Murtagh's real personality and liked him. She had no idea why everybody else feared him. Not knowing what to do, she just put her arms around him, at first he did not know what to do, but finally he hugged her back. Nobody had ever hugged him like that but he realized that he liked it and somehow it made him feel better. "Thank you" he said, "for what?" she asked. "For that, you don't know how much it helped me," she blushed.

They stayed there for a while talking and asking each other questions until finally Murtagh said "let me see once more if I can open the door" he went up and placed his hand on the door, murmured almost inaudibly the words in the ancient language and pushed the door open. "Look, it seems like it was open all along" he said, she eyed him suspiciously as she went out and returned to her duties.


End file.
